The Hero's Tournament
by LucyMalfoy357
Summary: It's a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Harry Potter and his friends. However it's not going to be a quiet year like they hope with 3 groups of exchange students, 2 new baddies, and the new Hero's Tournament on top. Contains characters from PJO/HoO, HP, Fairy Tail, and Tokyo Ghoul. First in a series.
1. A Request

**3rd Person**

In a dimly lit room we see four men: an old short man, an old man with a long beard, a man in a coffee shop uniform, and a centar. Getting closer to the men we can hear them talking.

"Why have you brought us here Dumbledore?" the short man asks.

"I have asked you to come today because I need the help of your camp, guild, and ghouls, for our new Hero's Tournament. I suspect that something bad is to happen this year during the tournament," the bearded man, Dumbledore spoke.

The centar turns to the short man,"What do you think Makarov?" he asks.

"I'll send some of my brats to help, I'm sure you would be able to send some of your campers. Yoshimura, do you think you can convince some of your ghouls to come and help?" Makarov replied.

"I'm sure I'll be able to convince some of my ghouls to come though I must request that you let your students know not to anger them because I won't be responsible for any deaths if your students get out of line Dumbledore," The tall man know known as Yoshimura said.

And with those words the four men left to go and gather their chosen.

**Percy Jackson**

Getting summoned to the big house is no fun because it usually means that you're in trouble or there's another quest that leads to another war. When I got there I saw the rest of the seven, Nico, Thalia, and Calypso already there. Almost as soon as I sit down Chiron Starts talking.

"You ten are going to a wizarding school in Scotland named Hogwarts. Once there you will be sorted into one of the four houses; Gryffindor House of the Brave and Courageous, Slytherin House of the Cunning and Ambitious, Ravenclaw House of the Smart and Wise, and Hufflepuff House of the Kind and Loyal. You will also participate in their new Hero's Tournament, all the while keeping your powers and godly parents secret as you protect the students of Hogwarts from an unknown evil that is trying to rise. I will be accompanying you as Mr. Brunner to teach the students of the Greek Myths, and to make sure everything runs smoothly. We will leave tomorrow to gather the necessary supplies, and Dumbledore has invited us to stay at number 12 Grimmauld Place, with two other groups of exchange students," Chrion explained, "you're all dismissed to go pack.

**Touka Kirishima**

Everyone in the room starts yelling at Yoshimura.

"What do you think you're doing sending us to a school full of magical humans to keep them safe from other humans. Not only that but you expect us to help with two other groups of humans AND participate in the tournament. You must be kidding one of us is going to end up killing them before the weeks over" I exclaimed angrily.

Feeling my boyfriend Kaneki behind me I start to calm down.

"We'll go Yoshimura. I can't promise that everyone isn't going to attack the students but I'm sure they'll listen if Yomo comes with," Kaneki says.

"I was already going Kaneki, I'll be teaching our way of fighting at the school and I'll be making sure that everyone behaves," Yomo said, "by the way Touka, Kaneki, Hinami, Hideyoshi, Nishio, Shuu, Eto, and Ayato will be coming with me to Hogwarts. By the request of Yoshimura. We leave for Kings Cross tomorrow."

**Lucy Heartphilia**

It was a normal day at the guild, Natsu and Gray fighting, Mira working behind the bar, me, Wendy and Levy talking, Elfman exclaiming Be a real man, Erza beating some poor soul for destroying her cake. Then Makarov comes out of his office.

"Listen up you brats I need Lucy, Natsu, Juvia, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Mira, Laxus, Erza, Wendy, Cana, and Gildarts, in my office now," he said, before going back into his office.

Once we're all in the office he starts to speak.

"You 12 will be going to Hogwarts to keep an eye on the students there. Cana will be the Divination teacher, while Gildarts will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. You will also be accompanied by Jellal. Once there you will be sorted into a house and whoever is not a teacher will be participating in the Hero's Tournament. And Natsu please try not to destroy the school while you're there. That is all."

Well I guess it's time to pack for an entire school year.

**Harry Potter**

"Good morning Molly," I say when I get downstairs.

"Good morning to you to Harry. Your Hogwarts letter arrived. Once everyone's up we'll go and get your necessary supplies," she said.

_**Dear Mr. H. Potter.**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you've been invited to redo your seventh year This year we will have three groups of exchange students, and four new teachers. You are this year's Quidditch Captain. We await your owl no later than August 31. Start of term is September 1st.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts.**_

_**Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts.**_

I wonder who the exchange students, and new teachers are and why they're coming to Hogwarts,oh well at least we're leaving for Grimmauld Place today with all the other Order members.


	2. The Sorting

**Thalia Grace**

Once we get to number 12 Grimmauld Place, we see three other groups of people already there. We were all staring at one another for a minute until a black haired boy with glasses spoke.

"Will you tell us what you're doing here and why you're coming to Hogwarts?" the boy asked.

"Sorry, but that's for us to know and you to find out," I say, "would you mind telling us who you are?"

"Oh well I'm Harry Potter, the girl with the dreamy expression on her face is Luna Lovegood, the one with the bushy hair is Hermione Granger, the twins are Fred and George, Neville is the one with the toad,the one that's stuffing his face is Ron Weasley, Fred and George's younger brother, and the girl with ginger hair is Ginny Weasley, their younger sister. Who are all of you people?" the boy, Harry, said.

" ," Chrion says while holding out his hand, "with me is Thalia, the girl with the black hair, Jason, her brother with the blonde hair, Annabeth, the girl with blonde hair and gray eyes, Percy, black hair and green eyes, Piper, brown hair with feathers in it, Hazel, young girl with brown hair and caramel colored eyes, Nico, the one with all black Hazel's older brother, Frank, black buzz cut hair and young facial features, Leo, the one that looks like an elf, and Calypso, cinnamon colored hair."

"I'm Cana, metal arm is my father Gildarts, pink hair is Natsu, blonde is Lucy, the one without a shirt, again, is Gray, curly blue hair is Juvia, young girl with long blue hair is Wendy, stud face is Gajeel, shrimp with blue hair is Levy, tattoo guy is Jellal, redhead is Erza, scarface is Laxus, white hair is Mira," said the girl wearing a crop top and jacket.

Then a white haired man wearing a trench coat spoke, "Hinami is the young brunette, Touka is the girl with short blue hair and figurative older sister of Hinami, Eto has green hair, Ayato is Touka's twin brother with shaggy blue hair, Shuu has groomed short blue hair,Nisho has orangish hair with glasses, Hideyoshi is blonde with headphones, Kaneki has white, or black at times, hair, and an eyepatch and is the figurative older brother of Hinami, and I am Renji Yomo."

After that very long introduction my friends and I left to put our stuff in our rooms. Next we're off to Kings Cross Station to Hogwarts and our quest begins.

**Shuu Tsukiyama**

All of the scents of the foreigners are just divine, I must have a taste of them, my mouth is watering with all the possibilities. They smell even better than my dear Kaneki.

**Gajeel Redfox**

It's been a week since the introduction and now we're boarding the train to go to Hogwarts, Natsu, Laxus, and I are not looking forward to it because of our motion sickness. Wendy's lucky she doesn't have motion sickness. Once us fairy tail mages find a compartment to set in, two people walk up, a blonde guy and a italian looking guy.

"I don't believe we ever met. I'm Draco Malfoy, and this is Blasie Zabini. We can help you, make friends with the right sort of people," says the blonde.

"Like who?" Lucy asks.

"Like those in Slytherin, and some people in Ravenclaw," said Blasie.

"I'll take your offer for those in Ravenclaw maybe some Slytherin" replied Mira.

"Very well, I'll talk to some of you some more after the sorting, got to keep a reputation, but for now I must continue my rounds, I'm Head Boy of Hogwarts, and Granger's Head Girl. Don't tell her I said this, but I may have had a crush on Granger since she punched me in the nose in third year," said Draco.

"Good luck trying to get her to talk to you Malfoy. It sounds as if she hates you when we had to stay with them for the past week," I say.

"Good luck at the sorting, hope to see some of you in Slytherin" Blasie said before walking away with Draco.

**Luna Lovegood**

I wonder who and where the exchange students will be sorted along with the new teachers.

"Quiet everyone it is time to sort our exchange students and new teachers. From Fairy Tail's academy of Advanced Magic Professor Cana Alberona, for Divination . . . Ravenclaw, and her father Professor Gildarts Clive for Defence Against the Dark Arts . . . Gryffindor. From Anteiku Professor Renji Yomo for Muggle Fighting . . . Ravenclaw. And from Camp Olympia Professor Brunner for Greek Mythology . . . Ravenclaw. And now our students starting with Fairy Tails Academy of Advanced Magic, then Anteiku, and ending with Camp Olympia.

Dragneel, Natsu . . . Gryffindor

Dreyer, Laxus . . . Gryffindor

Fernandes, Jellal . . . Ravenclaw

Fulbuster, Gray . . . Slytherin

Heartfilia, Lucy . . . Ravenclaw

Lockser, Juvia . . . Hufflepuff

Marvel, Wendy . . . Hufflepuff

McGarden, Levy . . . Ravenclaw

Redfox, Gajeel . . . Slytherin

Scarlet, Erza . . . Gryffindor

Straus, Mirajane . . . Slytherin

Fueguchi, Hinami . . . Hufflepuff

Kaneki, Ken . . . Gryffindor

Kirishima, Ayato . . . Slytherin

Kirishima, Touka . . . Gryffindor

Nagachika, Hideyoshi . . . Hufflepuff

Nishiki, Nishio . . . Gryffindor

Tsukiymama, Shuu . . . Slytherin

Yoshimura, Eto . . . Slytherin

Di Angelo, Nico . . . Slytherin

Chase, Annabeth . . . Ravenclaw

Grace, Jason . . . Gryffindor

Grace, Thalia . . . Gryffindor

Jackson, Perseus . . . Slytherin

Levesque, Hazel . . . Slytherin

McLean, Piper . . . Gryffindor

Thorne, Calypso . . . Ravenclaw

Valdez, Leo . . . Gryffindor

Zhang, Frank . . . Hufflepuff

Lastly, this year we will be holding a new tournament with our guests, Fairy Tail, Anteiku, and Camp Olympia, called the Hero's Tournament. In order to participate you must put your name and school and a slip of paper and put it in the Goblet of Blood. There is no age requirement, but they must have sacrificed something, which is why it's called the Goblet of Blood. Classes begin tomorrow, no student is allowed to go in the forbidden forest, and all students must follow curfew. That is all," Dumbledore said.

After his speech and the start of the year feast, we all headed up to our common rooms.

"I'm Luna Lovegood, welcome to Ravenclaw," I greet the five new Ravenclaws.

"Hey Luna, we missed you at camp at camp. Do you know if my brother Draco is here?" Annabeth said.

"Yeah he goes to school here, your boyfriend Percy is in the same house as him now. Oh and Sevvy's alive, he's the potion's professor," I answer.

"Nico and Hazel will be happy to see their older brother I'm sure," she said, "this is Calypso, she's Leo's girlfriend."

"Santa's elf finally got himself a girlfriend now huh."

"Yeah, I was kinda surprised when I started dating him since he's not at all like the other guys that landed on my island before," Calypso said.

"Hey Lucy, Levy,and Jellal, do you guys want to be friends with us?" I ask the other three who seem to be left out.

"I would love to," Lucy and Levy said at the same time.

"No, but thanks for the offer, I prefer to be alone," Jellal said.

"Okay, but if you ever need someone to talk to in Ravenclaw I will always be here for you to talk, Annabeth and Calypso would be to whenever they're not with their boyfriends or other friends, and I'm sure Lucy and Levy will be open since they go to your school too. See you guys in class tomorrow."


	3. Classes

**Jason Grace**

Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Clive was interesting to say the least, in terms of him teaching us how to find our special magic. I should probably start at the beginning of class.

As soon as everyone was in the classroom Professor Clive told the students of his school (Fairy Tail's Academy of Advanced Magic) to stand on the side of the room. Then he started talking.

"For as long as I am your Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor we will not be using wands," at this Hermione, Ron, Harry, and the rest of Hogwarts Gryffindors, started to protest, "instead we'll be unlocking our magical cores like my students from Fairy Tail has already been taught. Now can Erza, Natsu, and Laxus step up to the front of the room, state what your magic is and demonstrate it."

Eagerly the man named Natsu stepped forward.

"I have a fire magic," he said before lighting his fist on fire.

"I have lightning magic," said Laxus as he surrounded his body in lightning.

"I am Erza Scarlet, and my magic gives me different armours," she said before switching her uniform with an outfit that has long flowing red pants with flames at the ankle, bandages are wrapped around her chest, a high ponytail, and twin katanna's

"Now for today's lesson I want you to find a comfortable spot on the floor, sit there, and meditatie to get your magical cores unlocked. It may take a few days before you notice anything. You may begin," Glidarts said.

After about 20 minutes of meditation he dismissed to go to our next class.

**Hinami Fueguchi**

"Hide, I'm scared. What if the teacher's mean?" I ask Hide.

"I'm sure you'll be fine Hinami," he reassures me.

"Your friend here is right about Mr. Brunner. My name is Frank by the way," a bulky boy says.

"Arigato Frank!" I exclaim happily. Just then a half horse half man creature walked into the classroom.

"I am Professor Brunner, and will be teaching you Greek Mythology. Now can anyone tell me who the 12 major Olymapians are?" Mr. Brunner started.

Immediately Hide and Frank raised their hands.

"Ok Hide you start," said Mr. Brunner.

"Well I know Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Zues," Hide said.

"Very good Hide. Frank can you name the rest?"

"Well there's also Ares, Poseidon, Hera, Hermes, Hephaestus, Demeter, and Dionysus. There are also many minor gods and Hades who is part of the big three with Zues and Poseidon," said Frank.

"Thank you Frank, now as Frank has mentioned there are many minor gods and goddesses. Hide can you name any?"

"No I can't."

"Can anyone besides Frank name any minor gods?" the professor asked as I raise my hand slowly.

"You can go ahead Hinami."

"Um. . . there's Nike, Iris, Hypnos, Hecate, Peresphone, and Hestia," I answer weakly.

"Great job. Now for homework I want you to choose a god for a parent and make a family tree with them. Class dismissed."

**Levy McGarden**

Upon entering the classroom I can already tell that I won't like this period, solely because of the Professor's greasy black hair, hooked nose, and glare that could send someone dying with a thought.

"During this hour you will be brewing the Sleeping Draught. Directions and ingredients are in your potion books you may begin," the professor said.

Quickly I flipped through my book to find the necessary potion. After I find the potion Lucy goes to gather the supplies needed. Once we finish it, I look up and raise my hand for the professor to check it.

"You've got a perfect potion there Miss. McGarden, and Miss. Heartfilia. 20 points to Ravenclaw. Class dismissed."

Walking out of the classroom I see Annabeth and another girl talking to Professor Snape. After a minute or two, he gives them some vials of the potion that we just made. Then I quickly run to my next class.

**Draco Malfoy**

To say that I was disgusted would be an understatement. I mean it's bad enough that Hermione, the girl I have a crush on but have to pretend to hate, is Head Girl, but know we have to learn how to do something the muggle way. My father will hear about this, or well read since that it's in a letter. The good thing about all of this though is that I can talk to Hermione civilly without too much suspicion from Wealey and Potter. Who ever thought that muggle fighting would be a good idea must have had too much fire whisky to drink.

Upon arriving at the classroom I take a sit towards the back. Once everyone's in the room the white haired professor walks into the room, introduces himself as Renji Yomo, then he starts the class.

"Now not everyone has a magical core like Professor Gildarts, but anyone can learn to fight, using their body and any muggle weapon they can find, even if it's a branch or some stones, or actual weapons like guns and swords. All that matters is that you can defend yourself if and when your wand gets stolen or broken, and you won't have another wand. In this class, I will teach train you mentally and physically, on how to fight, in every countries technique, so that you fall and die when your wand get taken. Your grade will be based on how you improve and how long you last in a duel with another person. Now I will start by showing you the defence positions for hand-to-hand combat," said Yomo.

By the time class ended I was whipped, but looking at the exchange students showed me that they didn't look fazed in the least. What exactly are they if they can handle this level of activity.

"Hey Blaise, do you think that there's something up with those exchange students?" I ask.

"A bit why," he answered.

"Nothing," I reply. "Nothing at all."


	4. The First Task

**Annabeth Chase**

It was dinner time when Dumbledore chose the Hero's. I, of course, expected to be one of them, and doubted that Percy would since that he can't do anything without me. I'm sure Jason feels the same as I do with Piper, otherwise why would we be dating each other behind their backs. And they didn't even have a clue, let alone Percy, who I'm just using for the fame and attention. As of recent though, he started to lose some of that appeal, finally, he was to dumb for me anyway. Jason on the other hand, is smarter and better in every way. Then Dumbledore stood up.

"It is time to choose our Hero's to compete in the Hero's Tournament and bring honor to their school. Our first hero is . . . Hermione Granger from Hogwarts, the second hero is Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail, Nico di Angelo from Camp Olympia, Touka Kirishima from Anteiku, Ginny Weasley from Hogwarts, Ken Kaneki from Anteiku, Lucy Heartfilia, and our last hero is . . . Percy Jackson from Camp Olympia. The first task will be in a week. I wish all hero's good luck."

After all the hero's were chosen I sat there in disbelief, wondering how Percy was chosen and not me, or Jason. And lets not forget the fact that Nico of all people was chosen, he can't even stay solid after using his powers, how weak. To keep up the facade of me dating Percy, I blow a kiss in his direction, then turn away and gag, not noticing the concerned look he shot my way. Looking towards the Gryffindor table, I tell Jason to meet me in the Room of Requirement at midnight, using my eyes.

When we both get there, we go straight to the bed for some fun, and to find comfort in our disappointment. After two hours of fun and making out we head back to our common rooms to sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day, supporting Percy and Nico, and all that other shit. Honestly those losers must have found a way to cheat, in order to be our "Hero's" I mean come on, they should go away and never come. And I have the perfect idea to do so.

**Laxus P.O.V.**

After the old man chose the hero's, one of which was blondie, I got a call from Gramps, telling me to get everyone together, then to call him back afterwards. Not much about it, I gather everyone and call him back.

"Thank you Laxus, I have some news for all of you. The magic council has decided that we need more help, so they're sending more people over, one of which will be teacher."

"Do you know who they are?" Lucy asks.

"They said Minerva, Yukino, Rouge, Sting, Orga, Rufus, Lisanna, and they said that there would be three others, but they never mentioned the names," replied Gramps.

"Who would those three be, why keep them a secret?," Gray asked confused.

"I don't know Gray, but I'm going to bed. By the way Congrats to you and Lucy," I say before cutting the connection and walking out.

**Kaneki P.O.V.**

"Welcome everyone to the first game of the Hero's Tournament. Today we have Professor's Dumbledore, Yomo, Brunner, and Alberona judging. Now the rules for hidden are simple, you attack your opponent, doing so will give you points if you win, or take points away if you lose or attacking a clone. On that happy note, May the best team win," said some annoying kid with black dreads.

"Hey Touka, How are we going to do this with the rain?" I ask.

"Honestly Kaneki I don't know, but we'll have to at least try, we can still beat them we just won't be able to find them. Let's go since I don't feel like being a sitting goose," she replied.

"How about we split up, we could attract more people that way, but no using our kagune unless it's an emergency," I say before running off.

**Ginny P.O.V.**

Once all the clones were in place and the game started, Hermione put a notice me not charm on us, so then we can sneak up on our opponents and shoot a spell or jinx at them. However after about 30 minutes of not finding anyone, we decided to take the charm off and place a taboo on our names and the word opponent. We managed to find a few people that way, but they kept beating us. Hermione lasted longer than I did though in each fight. Finally the game ended, and all the points were tallied. Lee Jordan spoke again.

"With 5 points in last place we have Ginny and Hermione," we walked out to a lot of boo's and aw's.

"In third place with 10 points, Kaneki and Touka," they looked a little down, but everyone from Anteiku nodded their heads in understanding.

"In second with 15 points, Gray and Lucy," they looked determined not to lose. Something in them makes me trust them.

"And finally in first place with 20 points Percy and Nico." The whole crowd cheered when they came out, but noticed one blonde girl rolled her eyes and kiss the blonde guy next to her, when the pretty brunette left.


	5. Percy's Shocking Revelation

Nico P.O.V.

After the task, in which we got first, I saw Annabeth gag and kiss Jason when Piper left the stands. Turning to Percy I see him talking to the white and purple haired kids. After a few minutes of cheering, Chiron came down. Noticing this I tap Percy's bony shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey. What's up Mr. Brunner?" I ask, using his code name.

"The council decided to send some more heroes. Who they are, I don't know," he replied.

"When are they coming?" Percy asked.

"When they told me before the task started they were already on the way. So they should be here any minute now."

"Will there be other students coming from the other exchange school?" I ask.

"That I don't know. Now if I may, I have classes to prepare for tomorrow."

Afterwards I started thinking about who else the gods would send. Whoever they are, I hope they won't be idiots. And with that, we went to the great hall for dinner, with me sneaking concerned glances at Percy hoping that he'll eat something today.

Wendy P.O.V.

I can't wait for the second task, so then Lucy and Gray can be first. After a bit the Headmaster stood, said some weird words, brought out the sorting hat and called the name Juuzou Suzuya, then the hat said Gryffindor. But the next three names that he called out surprised me, because Luy said that she had died, and the other two are flat out evil.

"Layla Heartfilia, new librarian . . . Ravenclaw, Zeref Dragneel . . . Slytherin, Acnologia, muggle fighting with core magic . . . Slytherin, Minerva Orland . . . Slytherin, Yukino Agria . . . Hufflepuff, Rogue Cheney . . . Slytherin, Sting Eucliffe . . . Gryffindor, Orga Nanager . . . Gryffindor, Rufus Lore . . . Ravenclaw, Luke Castellan . . . Slytherin, Charles Beckendorf . . . Gryffindor, Zoë Nightshade . . . Ravenclaw, Silena Beuagaurd . . . Hufflepuff, and Bianca di Angelo . . . Hufflepuff. The next task will be in a week. Good luck to all of our Heroes."

Eto P.O.V.

After all the names were called, I tuned into the two boy's conversation in front of me.

"Come on Percy, you need to eat. You haven't had anything in a month. Please, I'm worried about you," one of the boys said.

"I know Nico, and I'm hungry, but all the food tastes like styx. I can't eat this," the one named Percy said.

"Well you better before I tell Sally that you're not eating," said Nico.

The name Sally caught my attention. "Sally, as in Sally Jackson?" I ask.

"Yeah, she's my mom. How do you know her?" asked Percy.

"We used to be friends when she used to go to school with us. I think I know what might help your hunger. Come with me, you can come too Nico, if you have a strong stomach that is. Just let me go get Kaneki," I say to Percy.

After telling them to meet me by the doors, I walk over to Kaneki.

"Hey Kaneki, I have someone who needs to use our room. Could come with, I might need some help with him?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure, but why do I need to come?" he asked.

"Because he's Sally Jackson's son, and this is his first meal," I respond.

"Okay, then let's go."

Once we get to the door, Kaneki asks which one is Sally's son. Percy raises his hand shyly. Then we leave for the room with Nico following behind.

When we get to the room, Percy starts breathing heavily. Slowly we all walk in, Nico gagging at the smell. Out of the corner of my eye, I see three house elves bring out some carts, one for each of us ghouls. Percy's breathing gets faster and heavier. Kaneki immediately goes to one of the carts and takes the lid off the tray, causing Nico to puke. Upon seeing the body on the cart, Percy crouches and growls, a sound that's so deep and inhuman sounding. When I take a bite from the body on the second cart, Nico covers his eyes, and Percy lunges at me. For the fun of it, I release my kagune, and shoot some spikes at him. Percy, however must not have thought it was funny as he decided to release his own kagune, 12 sea green appendages coming from his lower back like Kaneki's own kagune, but his eyes weren't red, they were green. He ends up stabbing one through my shoulder. Kaneki jumps into the middle of us, hoping to stop Percy, but he only gets knocked aside like a ragdoll, knocking him out cold. Scared for my life, I started crawling towards the door, he stabbed another one through my other shoulder, going straight through the wall. Suddenly he stops advancing, looking behind him I see Nico hugging him from behind. Nico then leads a still growling Percy over to the cart and tells him to eat. Percy takes the body off the cart, and sits on the floor, with Nico standing behind him. He finishes in ten minutes, leaving nothing but cleanly picked bones. Then he looks at me and Kaneki, and starts crying and saying sorry. He goes over to Kaneki and does something which makes him wake up, then he walks over to me, with my cart and offers it to me. I grab him in a hug, which makes him cry all over again.

"Can we all agree not to tell anyone about what happened in this room? I for one don't want Percy to get killed, or even to be hunted by the other campers," Nico requested.

We all agreed, with Percy looking thankful at all of us.

Blaise P.O.V.

During dinner, I notice three slytherins and a gryffindor leave the great hall. Turning to Draco, I ask him about it.

"Where did those four?" I ask.

"I don't know, but want to go to the common room?"

We got up to leave. When we passed a painting in the hall of the dungeons, I heard a low, almost inhuman growl. I tell Draco to meet me there. As I step closer to put my ear against the wall, I hear the sounds of fighting. I just heard a scream of pain before something green shot out of the wall, two inches from my face. Shaking and scared, I back away from the wall and run the rest of the way to the common room. When I get there, Draco notices the fear in my face, and my body trembling.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked. I told him everything I heard, even the thing that almost impaled me in the head.

After I finished telling him this, three slytherins that left; Percy, Eto, and Nico, walked in. The girl was holding her shoulder as if it hurt. Noticing us watching them, Percy narrows his eyes and growls, that same growl inhuman growl that I heard outside the painting, before walking away into his room with Nico and Eto. Then I decided to head to bed, sure I was going to get nightmares about Percy and that growl.


	6. Heritage

**Hazel P.O.V.**

Walking into a potions classroom with a greasy haired professor is no fun. It's also not fun when we have to make a family tree potion, which we will drop on a piece of parchment to see if it worked. Once I finished the potion, which called for a drop or two of one's blood, I put some on the parchment I had out, made sure that there were no gods showing, then turned it into Snape. As I left the room I heard some gasps of surprise.

After I get back to the slytherin common room, I see that the area around Percy, Nico, a green haired girl, and purple haired boy was completely destroyed. The girl was shaking in fear, Nico was restraining Percy, who was crouched down and growling at the unconscious purple haired boy on the ground in front of him. Slowly the girl steps towards Percy and tells him that the boy is knocked out. Nico turns Percy around, so that he's facing him, and looks him in the eye and nods. Percy visibly calms. When they turn around and see me standing here, Percy starts to tense up, until Nico speaks.

"Hey Hazel. Whatcha doing?" Nico asked.

"Who was that, why was Percy growling like a monster, what the Hera is going on here?" I demand, while Percy narrows his eyes, lowers into a crouch, and starts growling again.

"The most we can tell you is that one, that guy is Ayato Kirishima, he insulted Percy, and two, don't call Percy a monster. I'm sorry Hazel, but I can't tell you anymore than that. All three of us, plus one, swore on the River Styx not to tell anyone unless Percy wants us to," my brother, Nico, said apologetically.

**Lucy P.O.V.**

I leave the potions room for the library in a daze. Acnologia is my father, Sting's my twin brother, Mavis is my older sister, Jude's my uncle. My whole life was a lie. I have to talk to my mother.

"How nice of you of you for dropping by, Luce," Acnologia says, from the side of my mother, Sting, Mavis, and Zeref.

"How could you never tell me this?" I ask starting to cry.

"We couldn't tell you anything, because it would put your life in danger. I'm sorry sis, but it's true," said Sting.

"What do you mean my life would be in danger if you told me," I demand, just wanting answers.

"That's because you, Lucy, are to be the next Divine Empress. If you were to know, bad people would want to kill you so then they could rule. We needed you to mature into the lady you are today. We decided to take your memories of us to keep you safe. Your mother, she's just the Dragon Queen, you, Lucy, are so much more. That's way, we're truly sorry," Zeref explained.

"Is this really true?" I ask in disbelief, as everyone nods.

I start sobbing. The first to come comfort me is my twin, Sting, and Zeref, followed by Mavis, my mother, and my father, Acnologia, engulfed all of us in his arms, as if to keep us all safe from life.

**Juuzou P.O.V.**

Kaneki is my twin brother, SSS rated ghoul, the one that almost killed me. I don't blame him though, he didn't know, and I antagonized him. When we saw each other next, he pulled me into a hug, and said sorry. I forgave him.

During dinner some black haired guy came up and talked to Kaneki for a little bit. Confused, I asked him about it.

"That's Percy. Earlier today he beat up Ayato, Touka's younger brother, for insulting him. He needs help controlling his anger and hunger, before he ends up killing someone," Kaneki explained.

"Well let's go, I want to see you fight him," I say, excited, getting up to leave, dragging Kaneki and Percy behind me.

When we get to the room Kaneki tells me everything, then Percy turns on me.

"You have to swear on the River Styx, not to tell anyone about me, unless I allow you. Break the oath and something worse than death will happen. Understand," Percy demanded.

"I swear not to tell anyone unless you say so," I agreed, then he released his kagune, "why is green and not red?"

"It could be because my father is Poseidon," he said nonchalantly.

Once Kaneki and I swore not to tell anyone about that, Percy retracted his kagune, and we sat down to talk about everything and nothing. Then someone called Percy's name.

"Hey Perce. How's it going?" the blonde guy said.

"Nothing really Luke. Did you guys need anything that you're here?" Percy responded.

"Wanna spar with us?" the blacke haired girl asked.

"Your on pinecone face," Percy laughed, "you two against me."

The fight started out fine, without anything going wrong, but I had a feeling that it wouldn't last long. I was proven right when the guy named Luke said something that offend Percy.

"You know Perce, your strikes are really slow and sucky. Do you need to be by a large body of water to hit decent," Luke insulted.

Barely able to contain his anger he pushes harder.

"Hey Thalia, I think you should sit out. Just me alone will get him down," Luke said.

"I agree, you haven't been practising Percy. Such a disappointment," the girl now known as Thalia remarked.

Noticing the hate in his eyes , Kaneki backs away, confused I follow him. Percy crouches, raises his sword, and growls, startling Luke and Thalia.

"What are you a monster? Like that growl going to make you stronger," Thalia smirked.

Kaneki tried to warn them, but he was too late. Percy released his kagune, sending two of them towards Luke's and Thalia's stomach. They dodged at the last minute, getting grazed on their sides instead. Angry, for missing, Percy pins Luke to the wall, by the shoulders, then turns to Thalia. With his ten other appendages, he stalks towards her. He sends two of them into her shoulders, then leans down to take a bite. As he's lowering his head for a second bite, Nico walks in, and takes in everything at once. Taking a look at Percy, who's going down for a third bite, he runs over to him.

Looking him in the eye, Nico tells Percy to stop, and let them go. Percy let's them go, but stays in a crouch, and bares his teeth at Luke and Thalia. Nico looks over at us.

"What happened?" Nico asked.

Kaneki and I take turns explaining everything to Nico.

"Okay. Thalia, Luke you have to swear on the styx not to tell anyone, only then will Percy calm down, and not attack," Nico demanded. They stammered out their oath, then Nico turned to Percy again.

"Okay, Perce, you can calm down now. They swore not to tell anyone, and no attacking them," Percy calms down, but still glares at Thalia and Luke.

"Don't you ever call me a monster again," Percy growled, before cleaning himself and leaving the room, Kaneki, Nico, and me following behind.

**Hermione P.O.V.**

Snape's my father. Okay, calm down, deep breaths, just talk this through with him. Maybe this is just a bad dream, or I screwed the potion up. I walk into his office.

"Is it true?" I demand, with my hands on my hips.

He sighs, "Yes it's true. Why else would I treat you better than the gryffindors, and most slytherins. I didn't tell you or Voldemort, because if he knew then he'd use you, and me, to get to Harry."

"Okay, that wasn't what I expected, but you're still my father. What would my friends think, when I tell them," I think out loud.

"Why don't you just wait to tell them until you feel ready to let them know," suggested Snape.

I start thinking that it's a good idea, so I tell him bye, and head back to the gryffindor tower. Hoping to get a good night's sleep before telling Ginny.


	7. Capture the Flag Ghoul Style

**Percy P.O.V.**

I'm excited for this task, but then also scared. It's my first task while being a ghoul, and I've only known this for a week, seven days. So I'm worried that I'll kill someone.

"Nico, I'm scared. What if I kill someone?" I say.

"You'll do fine. I'll be right next to you the whole time, to keep you calm. Now just breathe," Nico reassured me.

"But what if you get knocked out, and I can't control myself?" I panic.

"I'll try not to Perce."

"Thanks for everything, you truly are a great friend Neeks. I really appreciate it.

Just then Annabeth and Jason walk past. Once they're a few feet away, they start making out with each other. Faintly I hear someone start talking, as my heart starts pounding.

"Whore," I mutter, just loud enough for them to hear me. Annabeth walks up to me.

"What did you just call me," she said.

"I guess you were too busy making out with Jason to hear me call you a whore," I smirk.

Annabeth swings her fist, hoping to clock me in the eye or nose. I let her get close enough that she smirks, before I catch her wrist in my hand. I start squeezing, until I hear the bones break. The moment that she starts whimpering and struggling, I laugh a cold and cruel sound.

"The next time you try to punch me, Chase, I'll break more than just your wrist," I sneer. Then some kid starts the second task.

"Styx, what are the rules, I wasn't listening, busy breaking Annabeth's wrist,"I say to Nico.

As we ran into the forest, Nico told me the rules for capture the flag, and I told him about why I broke Annabeth's wrist. There was a stretch of silence, until Nico spoke.

"I can't leave you alone for two minutes, now can I," he laughs.

"Nope, and I highly doubt you would want to anyways. I just hope I can control my anger and hunger soon, so then you won't have to be burdened, just to calm me down," I start to get upset, but Nico pulls me into a hug.

"I don't mind it Percy because then I can spend more time with you, and I wouldn't want it any other way. Now where should we put the flag," his words comforted me, bringing a smile to my face.

We end up putting the flag in the middle of a clearing. I make five copies of myself using the water in the air. Nico raises five skeletons from the earth. After making sure that the clones and skeletons surround the flag, we run off to find the other flags. We ran for a bit, before we heard voices. I hide behind a bush to watch them.

"I think that we should hang the flag from a branch, high enough so that no one can get it," Ginny suggested, Hermione nods in agreement.

After a few minutes they leave. Percy releases one appendage, and grabs the flag. The flag then sends red and gold sparks into the air, showing that Hermione and Ginny are out of the game. We headed off to put the flag next to ours, then we went to find another. Pink and pale blue sparks go off, Fairy Tail's Academy is out, leaving us and Anteiku. We start looking for Kaneki and Touka. A few minutes later, we find them by their flag, and the flag of fairy tail. Once they see us, Kaneki mutters to Touka, sending her running, most likely to find our flags. When she gets close, I knock her out using one of my appendages. I push Nico behind me, and release my kagune and kakagune. Getting into a crouch, I start to fight him. When I wasn't looking Touka got up, knocked Nico out, and ran off. When I do notice, it's when my vision is starting to go fuzzy due to one of Kaneki's hits to the head. Once my vision clears, my kagune and kakagune fades away, while black and green sparks shoot out. Touka runs past me with our flags, ending the game.

**Gray P.O.V.**

The game started out good, we got our flag in a good spot, but before we could take five steps, someone blocked us. Kaneki. Immediately Lucy grabbed her keys and whip, while I crouched ready to lunge at him. Before we could move, he lept, and six things came from his back. After a quick glance at one another, we started trying to disable his tentacle things. Lucy used her whip to encircle three of them, while I froze the other three. It lasted for about two minutes, before he broke through the ice and whip. We kept fighting, but we were moving slower and getting tired. Eventually Kaneki got the flag, and we were transported out of the woods.

**Touka P.O.V.**

After the game ended we all went to the quidditch pitch, to hear the scores.

"For this task with 20 points in first, Touka and Kaneki, in second place with 15 points, Percy and Nico, in third place with 10 points, Gray and Lucy, with Hermione and Ginny bringing in the rear with 5 points. Overall, Percy and Nico lead with 35 points, in second with 30 points Touka and Kaneki, in third with 25 points Gray and Lucy, and in last with 10 points Hermione and Ginny," says the commentator, Le e Jordan.

Almost instantly a blonde haired girl, Annabeth, stands up and starts shouting things about Percy.

"He shouldn't be in first place, he's a cheater, I'm sure he cheated. He doesn't deserve to be our hero, I do," Annabeth yelled, then Jason stood.

"Annabeth's right. Percy's no hero. Would a hero break someone's wrist and laugh at their pain?" he questioned.

I start to hear a low growl coming from Percy, and when I look at him, he's slightly crouched, glaring, and baring his teeth. Nico has a hand on Percy's shoulder trying to calm him down. Kaneki walks over to Percy, a few seconds later I follow him.

"Percy's a monster. I saw him crouched over an unconscious student, with the room around him a mess, and blood on him?" Hazel also questioned.

Eto, Juuzou, Thalia, and Luke, run out of the stands, while I, with the help of Kaneki and Nico, try to hold Percy back. Then Mr. Brunner stands.

Annabeth, Jason, and Hazel, detention with me for a week, for provoking a student. I already know why he attacked Ayato, and I'm sure there's a good reason for why Percy broke your wrist, Annabeth. He had every right to, when you swing your fist to punch with no provicking. And you never call one of my campers a cheater or a monster when they did nothing to earn those names, and even then you still can't. You three will meet me in my room at midnight tonight," a vein started to bulge in his neck, before he took a few deep breaths, "Eto, Juuzou, Luke, Thalia, Kaneki, Touka, and Nico each get ten house points for trying to calm Percy. Nico, Kaneki, and Percy come see me after classes today." He then walks away.

**Harry P.O.V.**

After the mythology teacher handed out detentions and house points, Percy visibly calmed. The whole group of exchange students are really weird and strange. I didn't trust some of them. After talking to Ron for a bit about it we decide to confront some of them, two from each school. We agreed on Lucy and Rouge from the Fairy Tail Academy of Advanced Magic, Kaneki and Juuzou from Anteiku, and Percy and Bianca from Camp Olympia. Once it's midnight, Ron and I stun Juuzou, bring him to an empty classroom then follow Kaneki to the Slytherin common room. Once in, we stun Rouge and put him in the room with Juuzou. After 20 minutes Lucy and Bianca joined them, tied up in high backed chairs. A few minutes later Nico walks past the room, we hold our breath. We sit there waiting for an hour, when we finally hear Percy and Kaneki walk past. Ron and I try to stun them but it doesn't work. Desperate we levitate one of the stone statues over their heads and let it drop, thankfully knocking them out. After binding Kaneki and Percy to the two open chairs, Ron and I go to sleep in the back of the room where they wouldn't be able to see us when they wake.

**Chiron P.O.V.**

Annabeth, Jason, and Hazel arrive exactly at midnight. Percy, Nico, and Kaneki arrive 30 minutes later.

"For your weeks worth of detention, I have decided to have Percy, Nico and Kaneki choose what you should do for your week long detention. So boys what have you decided," I ask the two ghouls and Nico.

"We agreed that Percy and Kaneki get to use Annabeth and Jason as punching bags, while Hazel does whatever you want her to, and I'll leave," said Nico, subtly letting me know that Hazel is forgiven by Percy.

"Okay who gets who?" I ask. Percy points at Annabeth and Kaneki points at Jason. Before they start to attack Annabeth and Jason, I lead Hazel out into the hall and tell her to wash the hall floor.

After 30 minutes, Percy and Kaneki come out, dragging Annabeth and Jason behind them. Before leaving they have the two get down on their hands and knees to help Hazel wash the floor. Another 30 minutes pass before I pull Hazel to the side.

"I don't want to hear you say anything about Percy being a monster again. I believe that they forgave you, considering the fact that they didn't beat you up with Annabeth and Jason. I doubt that they will forgive you next time. Now go off to bed, you're excused from the rest of your detention." Hazel nods before running off. An hour after Hazel I dismiss Annabeth and Jason with the instruction to come back tomorrow night.


	8. Confronted

**Bianca P.O.V.**

When I wake the next morning, I'm in an old classroom chained to a high backed chair. Looking around I see five other people; Percy, Kaneki, Juuzou, Lucy, and Rouge, all in the same position as I am. All but Percy and Kaneki are awake. In front of me Ron and Harry are pacing. Suddenly Percy wakes up, at first he's confused, but when he figures out that he's chained to the chair, he starts growling. Then Kaneki wakes up, noticing his bonds, he starts freaking out, and counts backward from 1,000 by 7. Confused, I stare at him, then someone says something.

"Why the fuck are we here, chained to chairs, like fucking crimanals," Percy snarls, his face red, and veins bulging in his neck.

"It's simple really. We don't trust you, so we're just going to torture you until we get our answers," Harry replied, in a bored tone.

"You're a sick man Harry," I say as Kaneki starts to whimper and struggle against his chains. They leave. After a few minutes Percy speaks again.

"Hey Kaneki, what's the matter?" Percy asks, his concern showing in his eyes and voice.

Kaneki responds, "I was tor-tortured by a man n-n-named Ja-Jason O-Omorii. H-He would make co-count d-down from 1000 by 7, wh-while he c-cut my fi-fin-fingers a-and to-toes off, b-but th-they'ld re-regrow, a-and h-he'd c-cut them again. He a-also p-put a ch-chinese ce-cent-centipede in m-my e-ear. I was th-there f-for two w-weeks, be-before I b-broke f-free and k-killed h-him."

Rouge, Lucy, and I sat there shocked, Juuzou cried, and Percy snarled. Harry and Ron came back into the room a few minutes later.

**Rouge P.O.V.**

Once the boys came back, I heard an inhuman growl coming from Percy. The red head, Ron, asked the first question.

"Who really are you?"

"We're wizards, what else would we be," Lucy responded.

They must not have liked her answer, because they muttered something like crucio, and Lucy started screaming. Kaneki struggled against his bonds harder. Then Harry asked one.

"Why are you here, truly. Were you sent by Voldemort to kill me?"

Juuzou said no and that he doesn't know what they're talking about. He started screaming like Lucy.

Finally, after an hour of this, in which Bianca also started to scream, Percy seemed to have had enough. He broke through his chains, and the ones of Kaneki. He then started to attack Ron and Harry. As Percy was doing that, Kaneki freed everybody else. Kaneki wrestled with Percy, to get him out of the room, everyone followed after. Heading out I grabbed Lucy, Kaneki grabbed Suzuya, and Percy got Bianca. Once we were a good distance from the room, Percy muttered something about Professor Brunner and Nico, and ran off with Bianca still in his arms. Without waiting for anyone to say something, I head in the opposite direction to give Lucy to her mom, before heading to the great hall for a late breakfast and early lunch

**Kaneki P.O.V.**

Not feeling like talking to anyone, I head to the common room with Suzuya in my arms. Once there I lay him on one of the couches by the fire, then I sit in one of the chairs close by. I can't help but think about how bad I freaked out when I woke up, and even more so when they started torturing Lucy, Juuzuo, and Bianca. It was really pathetic honestly. I sat in silence for about half an hour before Nico and Thalia came running into the common room, saying something about Percy and pain. I run out after them wondering what's going on. Finally we arrive at Mr. Brunner's room. All I see is Percy writhing on the floor in pain, while Bianca sits close by looking scared, not knowing what to do.

"What's wrong with him?" I ask Mr. Bruuner.

"I don't know," he shrugs, looking afraid.

"Why exactly was Percy and Bianca here instead of the great hall anyway?" asked Nico.

Reluctantly I tell them everything that happened yesterday after the detention, and when we woke up, until now. To say that they were enraged at Harry and Ron, would be an understatement. After they stopped yelling I couldn't hear Percy whimpering any more. Looking over at him, I see him sitting up, grimacing and panting in pain, ad kakagune flaring.

"How are you feeling Perce?" asked Thaila, concerned for him.

"It feels like taking a dip in the river Styx, hydra acid, and being repeatedly stabbed by an imperial gold sword all at once, everywhere. So all in all not good," he replied.

"That does sound like it would hurt," Bianca winced.

"Come on Percy, let's go get you something to eat," I say before walking out, with Percy, Nico, Thaila, and Bianca following me.

**Ron P.O.V.**

"Bloody hell mate, that Percy bloke is a monster with the way he was attacking us, and that growl," I shiver in fear, "I think I'm going to have nightmares."

"You can say that again Ron. At least we know something is up with at least one of them," Harry muttered.

For the rest of the day, Percy, Suzuya, Kaneki, Bianca, Lucy, Rogue, Nico, and Thalia, were nowhere to be seen. At dinner several people get up and leave. When they come back, they've gained Thalia. When they pass the Gryffindor table, Thalia stops by us and punches us in the face.

"That's for causing Lucy, Bianca, and Juuzou pain. For taking those three along with Percy, Kaneki, and Rouge to an empty classroom, chained to chairs, for half of the day. Because of you, Lucy and Suzuya are still in pain, Bianca is wincing and limping, Rogue is upset, and Kaneki, Percy, Nico, and I all want to kill you," she snarls, before punching us in the face again, and walking away.

After she left; Sting, Touka, Nishio, and Charles all stared at me and Harry in rage. Sting speaks first.

"You tortured my twin sister, when she's innocent. If she doesn't want to hurt you when she wakes up, I will," he said in a deathly calm voice.

"You two are so screwed when Suzuya and Kaneki decide to come back to the dining hall and common room," Touka and Nishio say at the same time.

"Why would you chain Percy to a chair? He's the most loyal person I have ever known. You must have called a traitor or something if he wants to kill you so bad," Charles said sympathetically.

"How can a monster like him be loyal to anyone but himself," I retort.

"Not once in the entire time I've known him, has he done anything remotely resembling a monster. He would kill himself before harming another human being, unless they attack him is loyal and most times forgiving, but he can also hold a grudge against those who accuse him of something he's not. I'd watch your back because Nico, Thalia, and Percy are the strongest people at camp. And they most likely won't hold back," Charles' face was red as he stomped off.

That night, as I lay in bed, I thought about what Sting, Touka, Nishio, Charles, and Thalia, all said about Lucy, Kaneki, Juuzou, and Percy. What they said almost made me regret what we did today, almost. Percy only reinforced the idea that something is up, with the way he attacked and how he growled when we walked in, like some sort of monster. Harry and I have to find a way to expose Percy for the monster he is.


	9. The Lake

**Piper P.O.V.**

I've started to notice things changing before the second task, when Jason and Annabeth walked up to Percy. Since then everything has started going downhill. I broke up with Jason. Jason, Annabeth, and Hazel got in trouble with Chiron. Dead campers are alive. Percy has changed a lot, and has gotten closer to Nico. Thalia and the undead campers fight with Jason and Annabeth daily. Chiron snaps at anyone who talks bad about Percy. Thalia left the hunt to be with Luke. Harry and Ron took, and tortured, six people. There's a growl and snarl, that everyone but Percy and his group of friends talk about. Percy has some sort of arua around him that screams powerful god, or primordial. He also never eats anymore. I'm worried that things will only get worse before something terrible happens.

During dinner, Dumbledore announced that the third task will be tomorrow afternoon at the black lake. A week after that, on saturday, there will be a Yule ball. Honestly I wasn't looking forward to all the drama that would happen. Tired, I went to bed early.

I woke anxious the next day. Walking through the doors to the great hall, I see; Percy, Kaneki, Suzuya, Nico, and Lucy, for the first time in months. Surprised I walk over to them and try to start a conversation. They weren't interested in anyone but themselves. Rejected I walked away.

**Sting P.O.V.**

An hour before the task started, Dumbledore pulled eight of us aside; me, Juvia, Hinami, Ayato, Draco, Blaise, Bianca, and Eto. Dumbledore started to tell us why we're here.

"The eight of you are here, because you're part of the third task. The Hero's will have one hour to find what they'll miss the most, you. All of you will be underwater for at most an hour. When that time's up, you'll be brought to the surface," he shot a spell at us, which turned everything black.

**Nishio P.O.V.**

When I found out what the third task was, I got nervous, sure that Kaneki and Touka won't make it back in time. Looking down at them, I see that they're nervous as well. Still not able to locate Eto, Hinami, or Ayato, I turn to Juuzou to ask. Dumbledore starts the tasks.

"Hey Suzuya, do you know where Eto, Hinami, or Ayato, are?" I ask.

"No. Sorry Nishio," he replied.

I say it's okay, just before Percy and Nico resurface, with Bianca and Eto. A few minutes later Lucy, Gray, Sting and Juvia come up. They're soon followed by Hermione, Ginny, Draco, and Blaise. It isn't until there's a minute left that Kaneki and Touka resurface with Hinami and Ayato.

**Ginny P.O.V.**

The moment the gong sounded Percy and Nico jumped in the water, followed Lucy and Gray. Kaneki and Touka jumped in at the same time as Hermione and I did.

Underneath the surface, I see Percy making a bubble around Nico's head before grabbing his hand and shooting away like a bullet. Lucy has turned herself into a mermaid and grabbed Gray's hand to help him breath. Finally Kaneki and Touka swam off.

After casting the bubble head charm, we swim off in the same direction as everyone else. After 40 minutes of swimming, we see an area with eight chains, four of which has people yet connected. Closer we see that the people are Draco, Blaise, Hinami, and Ayato. We free Draco and Blaise, then swim to the top. Once the hour is out we see Touka and Kaneki with Hinami and Ayato. Lee Jordan tells the scores.

"For the third task Touka and Kaneki are in last with 5 points. Ginny and Hermione with 10 points. Lucy and Gray in second with 15 points. Percy and Nico in first with 20 points. Overall in last with 20 points Ginny and Hermione. Third place is Ginny and Hermione with 35 points. Second place with 40 points is Lucy and Gray. And in first place with 55 is Percy and Nico. Just a reminder, the yule ball is saturday. See you then."


	10. Yule Ball Anyone

**Nico P.O.V.**

Since the Hero's open the ball, Percy and I set out to find dates. I decide to ask Bianca, and she says yes. Looking over I see that Percy doesn't know who to ask to the ball.

"Find anyone to go to the ball with yet?" I tease him.

"No, not yet. Should I ask Eto?" he asked, all I do is push him towards her, then run to hide behind the stands, shooting him a thumbs up.

"Hey Percy. Whatcha doing?" Eto asked.

"Well, would you go to the ball with me? As friends of course?" Percy said, as Eto nods. Afterwards, Percy walked over to me and we walked back to the common room together.

On the way back I see Touka asking Ayato, Kaneki asking Hinami, Hermione asking Draco, Ginny asking Blaise, and Gray walking away from Juvia with a smile on his face.

It's going to be a long night Saturday.

**Zeref P.O.V.**

During dinner, I see Lucy leave. After making sure that no one is watching me, I sneak out after Lucy. I see her going into the library. Walking in, I look at Layla with a finger to my lips before pointing at Lucy, who has her back to me. I walk over to her silently and cover her eyes.

"Guess who?" I ask, lowering my voice.

"Hm . . . I don't know, could it be dad," she says laughing as she turns around.

"Nope. I think I'm Zeref not Acnologia," I say smiling, getting her to laugh again.

"Why are you here Zer?" Lucy said, confused.

I put a hand to my chest, shocked, "Why, I would like to attend the Yule ball with my beautiful girlfriend, and future empress."

"And I would love to go with my handsome boyfriend and future empress consort," she said, giggling.

"Well then I'll see you Saturday night Luce. Bye Layla," I say before walking out the library.

Once I get back to the common room, Nico, Percy, and Gray, walk up to me. Thankfully Gray approves of my relationship with Lucy, and who her family is.

"All of the male heroes, and dates of the female heroes, will meet at 3 pm on Saturday to get ready," Percy said, before going off to find Draco, Blaise, and Ayato, to tell them of the plan.

The rest of the week passed by in blur, and at 3 on Saturday all the champions, and dates, met in the room of requirement. Inside was split in two parts, one side for the girls and one for the boys. After about 3 hours we were all ready.

I put on a black tux with white trim and a black bow tie. Kaneki chose a deep red tux with a blue tie. Next we have Gray wearing a white tux with a black undershirt and trim. Instead of a tux, Percy decided to go with a sea green vest over a white collared shirt, with a sea green bow tie. Then Draco comes out with dark green tux on, underneath is a white shirt and a black bow tie. In a black tux with red trim and a red tie is Blaise. Then there's Nico in a black tux with red bow tie. Finally Ayato comes out wearing a dark blue tux with a lighter blue tie. Then out comes the girls, who look amazing.

Lucy has on a black floor length dress with gold designs on the top. Hinami wears a sleeveless two piece floor length brown dress, the top piece has beaded designs. Juvia comes out wearing a sleeveless floor length mermaid style dress that starts silver at the top and goes to blue at the bottom. Then there's Eto in floor length, one sleeve, dark green dress with beads stitched into it. Hermione wears a knee length gold dress with one sleeve. Ginny put on a floor length strapless red dress with a thin silver belt. Bianca has a strapless knee length gray dress. And finally there's Touka in another floor length strapless red dress, but instead of a silver belt hers has black lace at the top.

Once we're all out of the room of requirement, we walk down to the Great Hall. When we get there we all get in place with Percy and Eto in lead, followed by Nico and Bianca, Kaneki and Hinami, Touka and Ayato, Gray and Juvia, Lucy and I, Hermione and Draco, and finally Ginny and Blaise taking up the end. After that was situated Yomo opened the doors of the great hall, allowing us inside, watching as everyone dropped their jaws.

**Lisanna P.O.V.**

When the doors to the Great Hall opened revealing the Heroes and their dates, almost everyone dropped their jaws, and I was not prepared for what I saw. Lucy chose Zeref, the most evil mage in Fiore, to be her date, betraying the guild and the whole of Fiore. But what surprised me even more was when Layla, Mavis, Mira, Gray, and Juvia were all okay with Lucy doing this. After figuring out how to get rid of Lucy, I walk over to the blonde known as Annabeth, who is currently glaring at either Perseus or the green haired girl Eto.

"Annabeth Chase right?" I ask, " I'm Lisanna Strauss. I think I can help you with your little problem."

"You can help me Perseus?" she asked warily. I nod.

"Okay then. Tell me what I need to do to ruin his life," said Annabeth.

Annabeth and I spend the next few minutes talking before I walk away. Looking up at the dancers, I see that Percy has started dancing with Nico, Hinami with Ayato, Touka with Kaneki, Lucy with Sting, Zeref with Mavis, and Layla with Acnologia.

I then decide to walk around the grounds to get some fresh air, when I see Juuzou and Rouge walking away from the whomping willow talking about something. I step in front of them, cutting the two boys off.

"What were you two doing by the whomping willow?" I ask in false innocence.

"Nothing that concerns you, because the only people it concerns are Percy, Nico, and Kaneki," say's Rouge, before the two push past me to get back into the Great Hall.

After a moment of thinking I decide to go to the whomping willow. Once there I see Harry and Ron tied up to the tree all bloody, as the tree tries to hit them with its branches. I'm kneeling down, looking them over, laughing, when someone walks up. I look over my shoulder. still laughing, at Neville. I stop laughing immediately.

"What did you do to Harry and Ron? I'm telling Professor Dumbledore," said Neville, before running off to tell him.

"Oh shit," I mutter under my breath before running after him, hoping to explain everything.


	11. All Hades Breaks Lose

**Leo P.O.V.**

The final task started out normal enough, but before it could finish there was an ambush, led by Kampe and the Sphinx. All at once Percy, most of the Anteiku students, and some of the Fairy Tail students started growling. Then the white haired professor stood up with Chiron, Dumbledore, and the short grandpa.

"I know this is sudden, but we must fight. Those monsters in front of us are Greek, and rouge wizards. The Greek myths are real, among other things. These monsters can only die by celestial bronze, imperial gold, and Stygian iron, for those of who don't pay attention in my class. Now Professor Yomo will tell you where you'll be stationed," Chiron said, mostly to the other three 'schools.'

"Now Perseus and Kaneki, as you are the strongest in my class you will choose four others that you will lead in the front line," Yomo started. While Percy and Kaneki chose Touka, Juuzou, Nico, and Thalia, to help them on the front line.

Yomo then proceeds to finish, "Hide, Annabeth, Hermione, and Levy, you'll be with me and the teachers to strategize. Eto, led the others of Anteiku as defense. If there are any archers head to the trees. Anyone that's left from Fairy Tail, and the Demigods, you'll help wherever it's needed. And finally students of Hogwarts, you will be the medics, and last line of defense. Make sure no one gets to the doors of the Great Hall."

Then the grandpa spoke, "listen up brats, don't die, don't destroy anything, win, and help your comrades. We are Fairy Tail. Now get out there and don't come back until the enemy is gone."

Everyone cheers before Percy and Kaneki run to the monsters, starting the battle. Of course I decide to stop paying attention to what I'm doing, to find Percy, which nearly gets me killed. But before a monster does kill me, a green tentacle thing kills it. Wanting to know where it came I started looking, which is when I noticed that there are a lot of these things in different forms, all but the one are red. After locating the green one again, I see that it's attached to Percy, and there's not one but twelve. Taking a moment to look at Percy, wielding these things, I notice that his eyes are different, like completely black with a bright green iris. There were also green lines coming from his eyes. It was then that I noticed the way Percy was killing the rogue wizards. He would wrap a tentacle around a target and bring them close enough. Once the person is close enough to Percy, he'll shove his fist into their chest, and when I can see his hand again, the person's heart is in his hand. Percy then throws the guy off to the side, as he brings the heart up to his mouth and eats it. Thalia and Nico only roll their eyes, but I black out.

**Erza P.O.V.**

Demigods, and Greek myths, what else is the world hiding from us? Almost immediately I see a weird scythe looking thing, and multiple people with tentacles, tails, wings and other things coming from their backs. Looking around I see a Latino kid fall. Then I look over at Lucy. She's surrounded by rogue wizards and Greek monsters. She looks as if she's going to fall soon. Close by, I catch Sting widening his eyes as he tries to get to Lucy. Suddenly a very high level of magic is released and Sting smiles before going back to what he was doing before. Looking back at Lucy, I notice that she's surrounded by a golden light, and that she's wearing something different than before. A gold dress with a gold trimmed white cloak and a white fan with a golden phoenix on it. All the enemies in a 10 foot radius of Lucy are dead. My shock nearly gets me killed, but luckily Lisanna was there to kill the snake lady behind me, before running off. I'll have to talk to Lucy about the magic that she used, and her relationship with Zeref. Then I hear Lisanna scream from somewhere on the battle field.

**Hideyoshi P.O.V.**

Being stuck inside with Annabeth, Levy, Hermione, and all the professors, is not fun especially when one of them *cough Annabitch cough* tries her hardest to make Percy's life a living hell. I know I may not know him as well as Kaneki, Juuzou, and Eto, but he's made a big impression and all the ghouls and those that came with them. He has this thing about him that just makes you want to be his friend, I believe it's because he's loyal and been through so much. The way that Annabitch is treating isn't fair, but she doesn't care.

Over the next few hours the battle raged on. Once it was over, we all went outside to see the damage, and to bring in the dead. However I was not prepared at all for what I saw. At first

glance you wouldn't think anything about it, but when you look closer you'll realize that nothing is expected. First, nothing at all was destroyed, I mean there was a few scorch marks on the sides of the school, quidditch stadium, and on Hagrids hut. The next thing that was unexpected was the lack of dead bodies, from either side. The dead bodies that there were are all around Percy, Suzuya, and Kaneki, the majority by Percy. And the last thing was that no one on our side died. No casualties, not one.

Looking over at the others that came out with me, I see that their jaws are touching the floor in shock.

"How. Nothing's destroyed, and no one is injured. How did this happen?" the short grandpa, Makarov, said. Percy raised his hand and said that it was him that things are like this. Our jaws dropped once again.

Once we were all over our shock we decided to have a party in Kaneki's and Percy's honor, for reducing the amount of damage done in the fight. This of course was met with objections from several people. I'm sure you know who those people are.

The first to do so was Annabitch.

"Why is this party in his honor. Just look at him, he's a monster, he deserves to rot in Tartarus for all eternity. Don't you think it's a little bit how none of ours were died but the entire other side was, and worse of all the hulk of the army was around him. I know for a fact that he's working for someone. I found war plans under bed from when there was the war with Kronos. He's planning on ripping Olympus apart. It's what _**MONSTERS **_do, not heroes. He doesn't deserve our praise," Annabitch shouted. Then of course Lasagna, or Lisanna, spoke.

"I agree with Annabeth about Percy. He told Rouge, and Juuzou to tie Harry and Ron to the whomping willow after he beat them up. The he had the nerve to pin it on me. Lucy doesn't deserve are praise either though. If it weren't for the whole our side doesn't die thing that Percy claimed to have done, I would have been died. You know why. Of course you don't why would you. The thing is Lucy hurt me so much that I was on the brink of death. She had her boyfriend, Zeref, and father, Acnologia, help her to hurt me," she claims.

I, of course, don't believe them because Lucy and Percy aren't the type of people to do that. You can tell that they have no idea what the two girls are planning. But then Harry starts talking trash about Hermione, about how she's a liar, a spy, a traitor, a death eater, and that they shouldn't be associated to her because her father is Professor Severus Snape. Eventually everyone started choosing sides.

Chiron, Thalia, Nico, Silena, Luke, Charles, Bianca, Zoe, Percy, Kaneki, Touka, Ayato, Eto, me, Suzuya, Hinami, Shuu, Nishio, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Blaise, Snape, Yomo, Wendy, Yukino, Lucy, Zeref, Acnologia, Layla, Juvia, Gray, Mira, Sting, Rouge, Minerva, Orga, Rufus, and Makarov one side. And everyone else on the other side, which is much bigger than ours. Of course they don't care as a fist fight broke out. I tried to stop them from fighting but instead Harry decided to shoot a spell at me. I only had enough time to say stop before everything went black.


End file.
